EL OCASO UNIVERSAL
by racoon95
Summary: Esta es una pagina de fics, sin embargo, me atrevi a subir un material propio, si te gustan las historias de ciencia ficcion pasatistas, seguro te va a agradar el siguiente escrito
1. Chapter 1

Una de mis mas grandes aficiones desde chico fue escribir, pero nunca llegue a ser mas que un aficionado, de modo que el relato de a continuacion solo atisba a ser un escrito moderadamente aceptable, de seguro usted podra encontrar mas de una falta de ortografia o de puntuacion, asi como errores gramaticales y estructurales, sin emabargo, aprecio mucho que lean mi material, y , repito, dista bastante de ser algo profesional o si quiera algo bien estructurado, pero puse mucho empeño en pulirlo de modo que me atrevo a decir que se puede considerar un relato pasatista (como mucho).

Sin mas que acotar aqui esta, muchas gracias por leer y aprecio todo tipo de criticas

* * *

EL OCASO UNIVERSAL

INTRODUCCION

Desde los inicios del estudio cósmico, el ser humano se ha preguntado que clase de secretos aguardan en los astros, y si realmente estamos solos en este vasto universo, por desgracia, siempre se vio limitado por su tecnología rudimentaria en cuanto a exploración fuera del globo terráqueo…lo cual impedía responder contundentemente a sus incógnitas sobre el espacio exterior, debiendo conformarse únicamente con hipótesis…esto cambio en el año 2155, cuando una nave humana exploraba por primera vez otro sistema estelar y allí hizo el primer contacto con una raza inteligente, no humana, lo cual no tardo en llevarlo a descubrir que, en materia de viajes interestelares la humanidad aun se encontraba en la edad arcaica.

Aunque al comienzo las relaciones con los seres extraterrestres presentaron múltiples dificultades, con el paso de los años y el perfeccionamiento de los métodos de comunicación directos con otras razas inteligentes, la humanidad alcanzo su lugar entre las muchas especies inteligentes (y concientes de la existencia de vida mas allá de sus propios planetas), que compartían aquel sector del espacio de una forma pacifica, llegando incluso a consumar acuerdos y tratados con otras razas, así como a fundar colonias humanas en múltiples planetas que reunían las condiciones apropiadas…, a dicho sector del espacio se lo conoce como "La confederación" y ocupa aproximadamente un tercio de la vía Láctea. La confederación se halla administrada por un representante de cada raza inteligente que habite dentro del sector preestablecido, obteniendo la humanidad un puesto en el año 2187.

Sin embargo esto cambio en el año 2217, cuando un pequeño grupo de aristócratas (conformado por múltiples razas) decidió dejar de ceñirse a las normas morales y legales establecidas por la confederación, proclamándose una agrupación ajena y con derecho a dictar sus propias leyes dentro del minúsculo sector sobre el cual ostentaban control, se autodenominaron "La Centuria".

Antes de que La confederación emitiese un veredicto sobre si la separación era valida o no, La centuria lanzo un brutal ataque a la tierra sin sentido aparente ni previo aviso. Durante este ataque las fuerzas agresoras (conformadas en su mayoría por mercenarios a sueldo) emplearon bombardeos orbitales para eliminar todos los centros militares terrestres y grandes metrópolis, así como plantas industriales y de extracción de recursos. luego procedieron a desembarcar las tropas terrestres de asalto que sofocaron la resistencia…Para cuando la confederación llego con ayuda, la población de la tierra había sido reducida a un tercio de lo que era antes del ataque…pero sin duda lo mas extraño y perturbador de este brutal ataque fue que el enemigo no se llevo ningún recurso de la tierra, ni tampoco fuentes energéticas o armas…lo único que sustrajeron fueron humanos…vivos, mas de veinte millones de personas fueron capturadas por las fuerzas de ocupación de la centuria y fueron llevados hacia un incierto destino…

Un acto tan atroz como este conmovió a todas las razas de la confederación que, en conjunto, le declararon la guerra a la centuria.

Aunque cualquiera pensaría que los aristócratas se verían abrumados por el número de enemigos que habían hecho, por el contrario, invirtieron todos sus fondos en fomentar la campaña bélica, comprando armamento con tecnología de punta y contratar un ejército mercenario que defendiese sus intereses…los cuales todavía, después de casi 7 años de guerra, eran inciertos…

capitulo 1 Entre la espada y la pared

El capitán Casham Fryar, miembro activo del ejercito de la confederación, se encontraba de pie en la sala de conferencias de su lanzadera espacial, Tratando de conservar la calma y a su vez, de trasmitir ánimos a las mermadas tropas que se encontraban a sus ordenes: un variopinto grupo soldados humanos, cuyo número no superaba a los 65 efectivos.

No era necesario ser muy observador para darse cuenta que la cosa no iba bien, pero tampoco podían echarse atrás a esta altura, habían llegado demasiado lejos como para darse por vencidos… de modo que inspiro hondo y se dispuso a dar unas palabras de aliento a su abatido pelotón…

-Camaradas –dijo mientras se quitaba el casco con mascarilla del ejercito y alzaba su rifle de plasma*, para buscar la atención de sus subordinados- hoy hemos luchado con valor, estamos mas cerca del éxito de lo que hemos estado en toda la guerra, ¡no nos podemos rendir!, hemos sufrido muchas bajas, pero perder no es una opción, pensad en vuestros mundos…si nos retiramos ahora ¡es posible que jamás podremos regresar a nuestros hogares, porque ellos ya estarán bajo el yugo tiránico de ellos- y señalo con ira la gigantesca pantalla que se encontraba en el lateral izquierdo de la habitación, en ella se podía apreciar un panorama nada alentador: al menos media docena de naves acorazadas con la insignia enemiga se reagrupaban lentamente...Casham se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza…las posibilidades de ganar eran mínimas…aquel sector del espacio seria su tumba, intento disipar su mente, deshacerse de las preocupaciones, y continuar levantando la moral de la tropa- No voy a mentirles, este será muy probablemente un camino sin retorno, pero nos consagraremos en honor a nuestras razas, ¡que nunca olvidaran nuestro sacrificio! aun si no logramos nuestro objetivo si quiera a costa de nuestras propias vidas, al menos les daremos donde mas les duela, así que si tienen algo que hacer o que decir, háganlo ahora, y luego, ¡aplastemos a esos desgraciados!

Aunque distaba mucho de ser un discurso convincente, había logrado su objetivo: toda la tropa dio señales de animosidad y aceptación frente a tan tétrico e incierto destino.

Para ser un hombre que llevaba un tiempo bastante largo al servicio militar, Casham poseía cierta labia, lo cual era útil en momentos como aquellos…aunque sin duda no iba a salvarlos…solo un milagro lograría tal cosa…

"buscador de estrellas" era el nombre de la lanzadera de combate en el cual Casham y su contingente de hombres aguardaban su ultima batalla. Aunque esta nave de combate, era una maravilla de la ingeniera (que había aplicado tecnología de punta en todos sus aspectos, desde la capacidad armamentística externa hasta en la comodidad que ofrecía a sus tripulantes) lo cierto es que no estaba a la altura de hacerle frente a seis acorazados.

En ese momento el Buscador de estrellas, se encontraba en un estado crítico. Durante el primer combate, había recibido más de treinta andanadas de disparos sobre su coraza. De no ser por los modernos escudos cinéticos (campos de masa de alta densidad) que repelían el 90% de los proyectiles, todo se habría reducido a chatarra luego de los primeros minutos de combate.

Lo curioso de aquella desesperante situación fue algo bastante gratificante para las tropas de Casham: luego de dejar bastante maltrecho al buscador de estrellas, el enemigo había hecho un alto al fuego… el motivo de era totalmente desconocido y, aunque el buscador de estrellas respondió al ataque enemigo con la fuerza de un huracán en un trigal, este no había sido lo suficientemente contundente como para hacer vacilar a los seis imponentes navíos espaciales que se cernían frente a ellos. Varias naves de tipo caza escoltaban al buscador de estrellas, estas eran ligeras unidades de combate que carecían de escudos cinéticos, por lo cual eran sumamente vulnerables, pero su tamaño en extremo pequeño (cada unidad permitía un solo tripulante) y velocidad le hacían blanco difícil, permitiéndoles atacar con su artillería ligera a las naves más aparatosas. Luego del primer asalto solo quedaban once de las veintiocho que acompañaban inicialmente al buscador de estrellas, y se encontraban repostando en los hangares de esta.

En la enfermería de la nave, la doctora Blair asistía a los heridos, cuya cifra ascendía a 49 pacientes, la mayoría presentaba quemaduras en su epidermis, puesto que, si bien los escudos protegían la coraza de la onda expansiva y las esquirlas, la energía calórica no tenia problemas para atravesarla, alcanzando a los desafortunados tripulantes que se hallasen mas cerca de la zona de impacto.

Blair era una dracariana originaria del planeta Epilium VI. Los dracarianos eran seres antropomorfos, que conservaban asombrosas similitudes con los humanos, A diferencia que esta raza proveniente de Epilium VI poseía una longevidad muy superior (alrededor de 400-500 años terrestres), rasgos finos, de contextura delgada (en especial sus extremidades), figura sumamente delicada, ojos profundos, piel cetrina y en extremo pálida. Pioneros de la paz y la filantropía interplanetaria, no son seres que uno esperaría encontrar en un conflicto bélico, y sin embargo Blair, una dracariana pura, estaba allí, ayudando a los soldados moribundos. Gracias a la tecnología de punta proporcionada por el ejército de la confederación y las habilidades de Blair, más de un agonizante había escapado de las garras de la muerte.

Lo cierto es que la doctora jamás había disfrutado el campo de la medicina, le aborrecía ver el sufrimiento ajeno, pero aun más no poder hacer nada al respecto, de modo que decidió optar por dejar de lado sus dotes artísticas innatas (los cuales comenzó a cultivar desde pequeña) y dedicarse de lleno a la sanación. Aun a sus 72 años ella se encontraba en la pubertad dentro de los cánones de su raza y estaba participando en aquella guerra por voluntad propia.

-Por favor, necesito que se quede quieto- dijo Blair con paciencia a un soldado que no paraba de emitir quejidos, mientras deslizaba sus finos dedos por sobre un paquete de estimulantes - esto te calmara el dolor de momento, luego necesitas al menos una semana para volver al frente y además…

En ese momento Casham irrumpió en la atestada enfermería, se lo veía cansado y unas gruesas ojeras decoraban la parte inferior de sus ojos color avellana.

-Blair, quiero un informe del personal que podría estar operativo dentro de las próximas dos horas, necesito a todos los soldados todavía que puedan apuntar en las torretas de la nave- le susurro el capitán a la doctora

-No pensara lanzar una segunda ofensiva, creí que nos batíamos en retirada, luego del primer encontronazo que tuvimos…pensé que no íbamos a sobrevivir…de todos modos le preparare ese informe ahora si me permite continuar…

-No he venido solo por eso- le atajo el capitán algo incomodo-Acompáñeme a mi recinto, necesito solventar un asunto que muy posiblemente requiera de sus servicios

-Muy bien adelante…

-No aquí no puedo...Hay demasiadas personas…esto es información clasificada, necesito que me acompañe ahora mismo

-Imposible, abandonar mi labor, de hacerlo esto conllevaría la muerte de este hombre- exclamo, señalando al paciente del cual se estaba ocupando que respiraba con dificultad y pronunciaba palabras ininteligibles productos del delirante dolor que, seguramente, le aquejaba.

-Doctora, no le robare mucho tiempo, si lo desea puedo solicitar que alguien le remplace, pero es de vital importancia que usted, como líder del cuerpo medico en esta lanzadera, sepa nuestra situación.

-Vale, pero que sea rápido, y quiero ver el reemplazo antes de marcharnos- exigió Blair apartando de su frente un mechón de platinado cabello.

-Desde luego- Accedió Casham y abrió un canal de comunicaciones a través del ordenador en su muñeca, acto seguido, tras una lluvia de interferencias, una voz grave contesto.

-Enfermero Raynor, necesito que asista a un soldado en enfermería, camilla nº 27 rápido.

La respuesta no tardo más de cinco segundos en llegar…

-Pero señor, estoy en mi descanso

-Si vienes ahora mismo, y sobrevivimos, te debo una bebida.

-Que sean dos…y trato hecho.

-Como sea solo ven aquí, pero ya…camilla 27 enfermería- Casham río tristemente al considerar que lo más probable era que jamás tuviese que saldar aquella deuda…

Un hombre regordete apareció en la puerta de la enfermería y rápidamente relevo a Blair que acompaño a Casham hasta su oficina, un recinto bastante amplio con un amoblado casi inexistente.

-Ya estoy aquí, dígame lo que me tenga que decir- le espeto Blair

- Es…un asunto algo delicado, antes de eso será mejor que se ponga al tanto de la situación, es necesario…La cosa no va bien, en verdad nada bien, trate de levantarle un poco la moral a la tropa con un discurso, pero no creo que sea suficiente para mantener el orden total.

-Larguémonos de aquí capitán, que le hace considerar que podemos darnos el lujo de resistir un segundo asalto

-No, ya considere esa posibilidad, si escapamos, las probabilidades de que nos alcancen son de un 94% en el mejor de los casos. Un escape es impensable… estamos muy cerca de lograr nuestro objetivo: la estación espacial de la centuria esta tras esos acorazados y, si la alcanzamos con una potencia de fuego, aunque esta sea minima la inhabilitaremos, solo tengo que pensar un método para evadir, al menos momentáneamente la fuerza de choque enemiga…

-Entonces esta diciendo que va a sacrificar las vidas de todos sus hombres, incluyéndolo, para finalizar la misión…me niego a continuar adelante.- y la dracariana se cruzo de brazos con un gesto desagradable en la comisura de sus finos labios.

Casham recordó entonces el expediente de la doctora, que indicaba claramente que, si bien la doctora Blair podía considerarse una aliada muy valiosa, traía sus inconvenientes, fuera del ámbito profesional poseía una actitud muy infantil y si no llegaba a un acuerdo con ella podría armar un múltiples trifulcas entre su propia tripulación, que ya de por si seguramente estaba muy disgustada con la decisión de hacerle frente a un enemigo tan fuerte.

-Por favor le voy a pedir que conserve la calma señorita, no hay necesidad de sufrir bajas, no planeo ninguna misión suicida… si obramos apropiadamente, no solo burlaremos las fuerzas enemigas y echaremos abajo esa estación, si no que saldremos con vida, se lo prometo- de lo ultimo era algo sobre lo que el capitán no estaba muy seguro…pero era un mentira necesaria.

-No puede mentirle de esa manera a sus seguidores, les levanta el animo y luego…

-No he mentido- se defendió el capitán con tono ofendido- de hecho, les advertí que posiblemente no regresaríamos de esta misión…pero, aun así, como le he mencionado, tengo algo en mente, si lo aplicamos correctamente todo será un éxito.

Blair suspiro con pesadez.

-Aun no me ha dicho porque me trajo aquí- comento secamente la joven dracariana- si tiene un plan brillante comuníqueselo al líder del cuerpo táctico, no a mi, yo dirijo al equipo medico.

-Directo al punto eh- resoplo Casham- muy bien, señorita, supongo que se preguntara porque aun no estamos muertos, teniendo a tal concentración de fuerzas enemigas haciendo gala de un armamento infinitamente superior al que poseemos actualmente, frente a nuestras narices.

-Bueno, no es que no hayan querido hacernos daño…apenas tuvimos tiempo de activar los escudos cuando nos comenzaron a disparar…

-Solo era fuego de contención, evitaban que llegásemos hasta la estación espacial, si hubiesen tratado de destruirnos ahora mismo no estaríamos respirando… el técnico Jekins realizo un análisis exhaustivo sobre esto y llego a la conclusión que solo dos acorazados habían disparado y, utilizando armamento secundario- hizo una pausa- tengo una teoría sobre eso…vera, desde el ordenador principal de la sala de mando, se puede acceder a toda la red de la confederación…si destruyen esta nave, todo lo que obtendrían seria una victoria parcial e insignificante a largo plazo, sin embargo, si la capturan, pueden ingresar a nuestra base de datos y obtener información clasificada que seria infinitamente mas útil para ellos…por eso no tienen intenciones de borrarnos del mapa todavía, pero tampoco podían permitirnos que destruyéramos la estación espacial (nuestro objetivo inicial), se limitaron a cerrarnos el paso. Apostaría cien créditos a que ahora mismo están preparando un equipo de abordaje…

Blair tardo un momento en responder, como si estuviese considerando las palabras cuidadosamente

-Bueno, debo admitir que tiene algo de lógica…pero es usted todo un paranoico capitán- y dejo escapar una risita

- volviendo a lo que nos concierne: la necesito a usted porque según leí en su expediente, es experta en bioquímica ¿verdad?

-Bueno tenía buenas notas en esa asignatura durante la academia, es cierto pero técnicamente soy médica no bioquímica.

-Solo necesito que sea moderadamente conocida en el tema

-Entonces si, tengo una base de esa materia, ahora ¿piensa largarlo?

-Esta bien, antes de empezar le recuerdo que esta en todo su derecho de rehusarse, usted, señorita, no es militar, no tengo autoridad sobre sus acciones, de modo si se niega…

-Si puedo contribuir a la supervivencia de este contingente, estoy a sus ordenes-le interrumpió la dracariana- no diga mas

- ¿Ni siquiera si pone en riesgo su propia vida?…recuerde que es mejor estar vivo y ser alguien sin pena ni gloria, antes que un héroe muerto.

-Si no hacemos algo nos terminaran matando de todos modos, usted mismo lo dijo, no quiero ningún reconocimiento, solo la satisfacción de haber ayudado, eso será mas que suficiente para mi.

-¿Toda tu raza es igual de filantrópica?- consulto el capitán perplejo ante tal disposición.

-En general si, pero yo siempre he sentido empatia por todo lo vivo, si puedo salvar vidas me siento realizada…es algo…que no podría explicárselo a un militar como usted…no lo comprendería.

Tras unos segundos de incomodo silencio Blair se dirigió a una de las esquinas de la habitación, allí descansaba un espejo grande y de bordes decorados un detalle muy resaltable en especial teniendo en cuenta la escasa decoración que tenia la oficina y la nave en general…

La doctora dracariana miro con expresión curiosa su esbelta figura en el reflejo, se acomodo el guardapolvo sintético como si fuera un vestido y abrió sus bonitos ojos color azabache llegando a una redondez extrema, acto seguido hurgo en su bolsillo derecho y extrajo dos barritas pequeñas envueltas en papel metálico, tomo una para si y le entrego la otra a Casham que miro aquel singular e inesperado obsequio con extrañeza.

-Mientras me cuenta sobre que clase de locura emano de su mente y en que me incluye, sírvase una barra de chocolate- dijo risueña- he oído decir que es una golosina muy popular entre los humanos, en Epilium casi no se cotiza, conseguí estos en una colonia humana, cuando iba de camino a alistarme en el ejército confederado…bueno a decir verdad no fueron estos únicamente, sino varias cajas…ayudan a despejarme

Casham se pregunto para sus adentros como hacia la doctora para conservar su silueta en extremo delgada con una dieta tan rica en azucares, y le dio una mordida a la golosina, y, aunque no le agrado del todo, se la termino por cortesía mientras veia como su invitada engullía aquel bocado como si se tratase del manjar mas exquisito que hubiese probado en vida.

-Bien señorita…-en ese punto iba a apelar al apellido de la doctora, pero se dio cuenta que, aun luego de dos semanas de viaje en la misma nave, no lo sabia, por fortuna, su interlocutora se percato de esto y aclaro:

-Adravia, Blair Adravia para servirle, pero puede obviar las formalidades, estamos en confianza, solo dígame Blair, como lo ha hecho las dos únicas veces que se dirigió a mi en estas dos semanas que llevamos a bordo - y le sonrío enseñando una dentadura recta y muy perfecta.

-Lo siento, creo que soy muy distante con la tripulación, a veces olvido hacer a un lado el protocolo… Muy bien… Blair… como le mencione: en este momento, el resto de la tripulación prepara las defensas y la artillería como para resistir, al menos durante un tiempo, al ataque enemigo.

-Pero si su teoría es correcta enviran equipos de abordaje y, en ese caso, ¿no se debería concentrar en la fortificación interna de la nave?

-Exacto, pero la defensa externa minimizara el numero de efectivos enemigos que logren ingresar a nuestra nave, además ordenare que se desplieguen las naves caza restantes para que hostiguen a los acorazados, y debiliten sus escudos cinéticos. Cuando estos estén lo suficientemente dañados, abriremos nuestros silos de misiles, y dispararemos directamente a los motores enemigos, lo cual les restara movilidad y, si tenemos suerte, puede que causemos serias averías en alguno.

-Entonces si ralentizamos sus movimientos podríamos escapar.

-Si, esa es una posibilidad, pero echaríamos a perder la misión,:deshabilitar la estación espacial _olimpo _es nuestra prioridad, si los datos que envío el cuartel general son acertados, se trata de un laboratorio bioquímico de mucha importancia para la centuria, sabotearla supondría un golpe duro para estos en cuanto a sus avances tecnológicos e incluso puede que decisivo en esta guerra.

-¿A quien se le ocurre bautizar a un laboratorio militar con el nombre de _Olimpo_?- pregunto divertida Blair.

-Pregúntaselo a los científicos de la centuria. De todas formas el nombre es irrelevante, el punto es que, como ya aclare previamente, debemos descartar la fuerza bruta, estamos demasiado lejos como para alcanzar al objetivo con nuestras armas y esos seis acorazados nos impiden si quiera movernos- suspiró- cuando inicie esta misión no supuse que íbamos a encontrar un frente defensivo tan amplio, de haberlo sabido hubiese solicitado un contingente mas numeroso, con armamento pesado y no uno de asalto rápido…

-¿Y porque no solicita refuerzos?- sugirió la doctora mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada.

-Imposible, aunque tenemos acceso a la red, si abrimos un canal de comunicaciones el enemigo rastrearía nuestro mensaje y podría acceder a nuestros ordenadores causándonos problemas realmente serios…además la flota confederada tardaría demasiado en llegar…debemos resolver esto solos…vamos a devolverles con la misma moneda, voy a preparar un pequeño equipo "_comando_" para infiltrarnos directamente en Olimpo y causar el mayor daño posible, además de tomar cualquier dato o pieza de avanzada que nos pueda resultar de utilidad. Obviamente para conseguir abordar la esta estación espacial debemos eludir las naves enemigas que tenemos en frente, esta es una tarea difícil pero no imposible, para ello emplearemos una lanzadera de transporte protegida con un campo de distorsión: nos hará prácticamente invisibles frente a cualquier tipo de radar o sistema de detección que posean las fuerzas enemigas, de esta manera burlaríamos su bloqueo e ingresaríamos: usted ya forma parte de ese equipo, necesitamos su conocimientos para poder comprender el tipo de investigación que allí se esta llevando a cabo, eso nos permitiría informar a la confederación sobre el tipo de movidas que esta efectuando la centuria.

-Genial, al menos suena emocionante, digo, no es algo que se haga todos los dias, por muy peligroso que sea- y ¿Quiénes serán mis compañeros? Me encantaría conocerlos y…- expreso Blair con alegría, como si se tratase de una niña a la cual le anuncian su festejo de cumpleaños…aunque la situación no tuviese nada de alegre

-No hay tiempo de presentaciones- interrumpió Casham-, baje al hangar y espere junto con la lanzadera de transporte nº 4… en breve se reunirán en ese punto los demás miembros de su equipo, una vez allí, esperen mis instrucciones... Ahora vaya…

-Hare lo posible por ser de utilidad señor…pero debe prometerme que la próxima me dará mas detalles

-Si hay una "próxima vez"- le recordó este- se lo prometo

La dracariana estaba pasando ya por la puerta de cierre automático de la oficina del capitán cuando este la detuvo:

-Por cierto…señorita…Blair

-¿Si?

-Cuídese por favor.

Blair se limito a dedicarle otra calida sonrisa e irse…una vez que la puerta se cerro a espaladas de la doctora, Casham procedió a dirigirse al decorado espejo, aunque muchos pensarían que, este mueble era un alarde de vanidad por parte del capitán, lo cierto es que no lo era del todo, había sido un presente por parte de su prometida…justo el día antes que la centuria lanzara un devastador ataque orbital sobre la tierra…y se llevase la vida de mas de once millones de personas…ella formaba parte de esa cifra.

Este suceso marco un punto y aparte en la vida de Casham: decidió unirse a las fuerzas armadas confederadas para acabar con tantos afiliados a la centuria como pudiese, hacia de aquello seis años, en los cuales había pasado de ser un simple soldado raso, miembro de las fuerzas de choque genéricas, a ser el capitán del buscador de estrellas.

Se miro en la lustrosa superficie del espejo y noto como unas canas habían aflorado en su cabellera azabache, era un signo de vejez bastante prematuro a sus 28 años. En ese momento una voz perturbadoramente aguda resonó por toda la habitación:

-Vaya, ha accedido sin problemas…

-Astrid…cuantas veces te he mencionado que no espíes a escondidas, eso atenta contra mi privacidad, ahora quítate el camuflaje... .

En respuesta una figura femenina de baja estatura se materializo de frente a el: era una mujercita de apariencia joven que vestía un traje sintético color gris claro aunque, Sin duda el aspecto físico mas destacable de la recién apararecida (a la cual Casham se dirigió como "Astrid) era su cabello color rojo intenso, que traía cortado a la altura de la nuca.

-Vamos no te enojes, espiar a la gente es emocionante te enteras de cosas que…-En ese momento Casham arqueo una ceja y la chica se dio cuenta que no era momento para aquellas disquisiciones.

-Bien ya que has estado espiando, dime ¿Qué opinas de la dracariana?

-No lo se…no parece que tuviese una noción del peligro que va a correr…por no hablar de su personalidad, es tan…

-¿Infantil? Es posible, pero que no te engañe su actitud, su expediente habla por si solo, se trata de una profesional, consumada.

-Puede ser…pero aun así me extraña que la buscaras a ella…

-Es la única con la capacidad suficiente como para embarcarla en este improvisado pero importante operativo, el resto del cuerpo medico son una panda de incompetentes.

-Solo espero que tengas razón… por cierto, aun no me has pedido que me una a tu equipo- Menciono Astrid con seriedad

-No tengo porque hacerlo

-Muy bien, entonces si no voy dime… ¿Quién va a arrastrarse en los tubos de ventilación? ¿Quién va a hacer reconocimiento de la zona sin ser detectado? ¿Quién mas puede deshacerse de los enemigos tan rápida y silenciosamente como yo?

-¡Bueno! Si, si estas dentro pero ya no fastidies.

-Eso fue algo…brusco, no se, estaba esperando algo mas…cortes por tu parte, porque si quieres que vaya no lo estas haciendo muy bien que digamos.

Casham se resigno y, tragando todo su orgullo, correspondió a la petición de la pequeña pelirroja -Por favor Astrid, te necesitamos, formas parte importante del equipo.

Luego de una carcajada la mujercita se acerco a el y le dijo – No era necesario tonto, solo quería ver como lo hacías…después de haber luchado juntos durante casi cuatro años terrestres y haber vivido tantas cosas juntos… ¿crees que voy a recelar en acompañarte en una misión?

-Tendré presente eso para la próxima vez, y…técnicamente no vas a acompañarme…yo me quedo aquí, no puedo ir a olimpo…si lo hiciese la tropa quedaría aun mas desmoralizada de lo que ya esta, y, si el buscador de estrellas no se mantiene funcional hasta que ese laboratorio quede deshabilitado, dile adiós a cualquier posibilidad de escape, ya que la lanzadera que van a emplear para abordar el laboratorio no tiene autonomía para trayectos largos…de hecho la distancia de aquí a olimpo ya requiere un gasto del 42% de hidrocarburos de modo que para escapar a territorio seguro deberán volver hasta aquí, y entonces…solo entonces intentaremos escapar y eso si todo sale según lo previsto, pero …

-nunca es así, siempre hay algún problema-observo la pelirroja

-Si, lo se, solo nos queda ser optimistas….

-Prometo no decepcionarte…al menos por mi parte ¿Quiénes mas vendrán?

-He conformado el equipo seleccionando cuidadosamente a cada miembro, según sus expedientes y habilidades, ten echa un vistazo- dijo Casham extendiéndole una pantalla electrónica delgada como una hoja de papel- aquí esta cada uno de ellos con su respectiva información.

-A ver- dijo Astrid mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la pequeña pantalla táctil con una velocidad asombrosa- veamos...el primero en la lista es un sujeto llamado Zarbok murt...Menudo nombrecito…es un Azrel...Hace tiempo que no veía un individuo de esa especie, ¿lo conocías de antes?

-No, pero me sorprendió que un Azrel se alistara para esta misión sabiendo que la tripulación, en su mayoría esta compuesta por humanos, por lo general esta raza se suele mostrar reacia a entrometerse en asuntos ajenos…aunque ahora que la centuria le ha declarado la guerra a casi toda la vía Láctea, incluyendo a las razas neutras, he visto una variedad de especies infinitamente superior a lo acostumbrado en las filas de la confederación.

-Bueno, según esto-Dijo Astrid al tiempo que recorría con la vista la pantalla electrónica- es un soldado de gran capacidad, participo en ocho combates terrestres y dos espaciales, esta entrenado en capacidades psíquicas principalmente y tiene dotes de estratega...Parece un tipo muy capaz...

-Espero que así sea…Zarbok es un sujeto bastante callado, cuando le comente sobre la misión no hizo ninguna clase de acotaciones o preguntas y accedió a participar sin titubear, me dejo bastante sorprendido…y algo perturbado…aunque en general todos los Azrel me parecen seres tétricos -(Muchas especies consideraban a los Azrel una raza extraña e incluso maligna, estos prejuicios se basaban en su fisiología de aspecto siniestro y sus reservadas costumbres)

-bueno, si mal no recuerdo nunca te agrado ninguna especie extraterrestre , de modo que no me extraña tu desagrado hacia los Azrel- Observo Astrid

-No es cierto, siempre dije que todas las razas de la confederación debían actuar unidas para vencer a La centuria.

-Si., claro y por eso el 80% de la tripulación de esta nave son humanos

-Hey yo no los he elegido, era una misión abierta, cualquiera que estuviese en el ejército confederado podía alistarse…además tuve un trato muy fluido con Blair que es una dracariana, tu misma, que estabas camuflada, espiando por cierto, pudiste verlo.

- Gran cosa, los dracarianos son prácticamente iguales a nosotros…quizás sean mas esbeltos y esculturales que los humanos, pero nada mas…

En ese punto el capitán recordó lo molesta que podía ser Astrid en ciertas ocasiones y, como no quería prolongar aquella tertulia mucho más, accedió a darle la razón.

-Si, como digas, mira no tenemos mucho tiempo, podrían comenzar a atacarnos en cualquier momento y aun no estamos listos…

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Ve hasta el hangar junto a la lanzadera nº 4 y espera mis instrucciones, por cierto, devuélveme esa pantalla electrónica, ya conocerás al resto del equipo mas tarde en persona, ahora el tiempo apremia: vete.

A regañadientes la chica le entrego la pequeña pantalla y se retiro rápidamente de la habitación…Una vez solo, Casham volvió a su silla y reviso la estrategia… era simple, al menos en esencia: evitar las naves enemigas, abordar la estación espacial olimpo, sabotearla y regresar a el buscador de estrellas…pero llevarlo a cabo era otra cosa mucho mas dificultosa, y una de los principales problemas es que no sabían hasta que momento el enemigo se quedaría a la defensiva sin realizar ningún ataque, o intento de abordaje…por ese motivo debían comenzar cuanto antes…Casham abrió un canal de comunicaciones, iba a reunir al resto del equipo, había llegado el momento…

* * *

Hasta aqui va el capitulo 1, por favor dejen reviews ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 reuniendo al equipo

Zarbok Murt, el Azrel se encontraba observando la inmensidad del espacio, desde una de las ventanas laterales del buscador de estrellas, su aspecto se encontraba dentro de los cánones "normales" para los Azrel, es decir: cuatro ojos color ámbar ubicados simétricamente en su rostro cuya coloración es en extremo pálido, y sin ningún tipo de cabello o vellosidad, siete dedos en cada una de sus cuatro extremidades y una estatura similar a la de un humano promedio.

Estaba meditando, haciendo reposo para cuando llegase el momento de partir, tuviese todas sus habilidades psíquicas a punto. Se sentía satisfecho por poder ser de ayuda, cuando recibió la oferta de participar en el asalto al laboratorio olimpo por parte del capitán en persona, no lo pensó dos veces al aceptar, puesto que dentro de aquella nave sus capacidades de combate eran prácticamente inútiles, y aquello le generaba una sensación de hastío.

De pequeño Zarbok había sido orientado para convertirse en un erudito, habiéndoselo considerado como un prodigio entre los demás Azrel puesto que era capaz de manifestar habilidades psíquicas, un don poco usual en su raza, dichas habilidades permitían la amplificación de impulsos nerviosos hasta un punto tal de convertirlos en un arma letal, pudiendo generar ondas expansivas de gran potencia o barreras cinéticas (muy similares a las que empleaban las naves mas vanguardistas para sus defensas).

Sin embargo cuando los Azrel decidieron que abandonarían su postura neutral, declarándole la guerra la centuria y aliándose a la confederación muy poco después de que la tierra fuese atacada, fue entonces cuando Zarbok decidió dar un giro a su vida académica y alistarse en las fuerzas armadas Azrel…durante su primer enfrentamiento con tropas de la centuria descubrió que sus habilidades psíquicas eran mucho mas eficientes en un campo de batalla que tras un escritorio…en ese momento un canal de comunicaciones se abrió en su ordenador de escritorio situado justo tras de si, sobre un sobrio escritorio metálico, el nombre de "Casham Fryar" parpadeaba en la pantalla.

El azrel se dispuso a responder la llamada y pulso la pantalla táctil del ordenador con uno de sus cadavéricos dedos color blanco nieve, acto seguido una imagen ligeramente distorsionada del capitán Casham Fryar apareció en pantalla.

-Capitán- saludo Zarbok con una voz cavernaria

-Vamos a iniciar cuanto antes la misión, acabo de reunir al equipo junto a la lanzadera 4.

-Perfecto, ya comenzaba a impacientarme, esos acorazados no van a quedarse quietos mucho tiempo

- Estoy de acuerdo, tenemos que hacer nuestra movida antes que ellos, aquí te envío la lista del equipo completo son en total unas nueve personas- dijo Casham mientras una breve lista de nombres aparecía titilante en pantalla:

Operación Talón de Aquiles

Personal operativo para la misión

Jane Jekins, técnica informática

Blair Adravia, Doctora en medicina

Sebastian Persai, Experto en combate

Astrid Daltran, especialista en infiltración

Zarbok Murt, Psíquico y experto en combate

Darvon Skair, Ingeniero

-Es un grupo bastante completo capitán-Comento Zarbok -, si todos desempeñan su papel competentemente la misión será un éxito.

-Espero que así sea, trate de convocar lo mejor de la tripulación…- explico Casham

-Es lo mejor a lo que podemos aspirar…solo ruego porque este no sea un día aciago.

-Estamos en el espacio, no existe el día - le corrigió el capitán con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, y añadió- ahora reúnete con el resto del equipo en la lanzadera 4 que se encuentra repostando en el hangar y espera mis instrucciones…

-Allí estaré- dijo Zarbok luego de parpadear con sus cuatro amarillentos ojos simultáneamente y acto seguido procedió a finalizar la llamada- corto y fuera- dijo con su característica voz cavernosa.

Luego de su corta charla con el capitán, Zarbok dirigió una última mirada al vacío espacial y procedió a abrir un cajón que se encontraba bajo el escritorio con motivo de ahorrar espacio. Este contenedor era rectangular y exhibía diversas abolladuras en su plateada superficie, en su interior descansaba un fusil confederado convencional (abreviado en la jerga militar como FCC) de veinticinco disparos consecutivos junto con un paquete de cargadores. No se trataba de un arma realmente eficaz: se trababa a menudo y su imprecisión era considerable, el único motivo por el cual la confederación seguía equipando con ellos a los soldados de primera línea era simple: su bajo costo de producción, y aunque Zarbok podría haberse permitido un arma infinitamente superior, el prefirió enfocarse mas en sus capacidades psíquicas para el combate, por lo cual solo abría fuego con su fusil en casos de extrema necesidad y, por consiguiente, la calidad de esta no era de gran importancia.

Tomo el fusil, se lo colgó al hombro y partió hacia el hangar.

Blair se sentó junto a la lustrosa superficie de una lanzadera de transporte que tenia un 4 pintado en el lateral izquierdo. No había visto aparecer a nadie aun ni tampoco había recibido ningún mensaje del Capitán, y justo cuando pensó que se encontraba en el lugar equivocado, una jovencita humana, de estatura baja y cabellera pelirroja muy corta, se dirigió hacia ella con una con una sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano derecha a modo de saludo.

-Me llamo Astrid, soy la especialista en infiltración del equipo, tu debes ser la doctora Blair ¿verdad?- Dijo la pelirroja mientras le estrechaba enérgicamente la mano

La doctora respondió con un lacónico si, y la miro con extrañeza

-Oh, eres de pocas palabras- inquirió Astrid

-No no es eso…es solo que…estoy algo nerviosa, sabes…no estoy habituada a los operativos militares…y ni siquiera estoy segura de porque acepte esta misión, quizás en parte porque sentí que podía ayudar a salvar mas vidas…pero ahora que lo pienso…

-Bueno- le interrumpió su interlocutora- pero no vas a echarte atrás ahora ¿verdad?

-No, no- se apresuro a responder la dracariana- no quise decir eso, es solo que estoy un poco….asustada

-Hay que ser optimistas- le respondió la pelirroja mientras se encogía de hombros y se sentaba junto a Blair.

Tras unos segundos de incomodo silencio, Astrid, rompió el hielo

-¿Y que te a parecido Casham?

-¿El capitán?...bueno, es una persona que parece tener grandes dotes de líder…pero casi no lo conozco…he hablado muy poco con el, - menciono Blair dubitativamente- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Simple curiosidad…sabes, el es un gran amigo mío

-¿Quieres decir que lo conocías de antes?- Inquirió la doctora Blair

-Si…Cuatro años terrestres, para ser precisa. Nos conocimos durante un enfrentamiento con las fuerzas de la centuria en una estación espacial confederada…ambos fuimos los únicos supervivientes de aquella escaramuza …pero conseguimos mantener en pie aquella estación espacial…que recuerdos- dijo Astrid y soltó una risita- juntos derribamos mas de 60 mecanoides de combate (los mecanoides de combate son robots autómatas fuertemente armados y conforman el grueso de las filas de la centuria, junto con las tropas mercenarias)…luego de aquello a el lo ascendieron a capitán y a mi a maestra de infiltración, desde entonces hemos ido a cada operativo militar juntos…y hasta el momento no hemos fallado, el siempre se encarga de las situaciones que requieran destreza en combate y yo de los asuntos tácticos, como sabotaje o asesinatos sigilosos.

-Es una historia, muy emocionante…imagino que todo esto los ha unido mucho…

-Si, el es como un hermano para mi – comento Astrid, y esbozo una sonrisa- ¿y que hay de ti?

-La verdad es que mi vida es bastante monótona, no tengo mucho que contar, solo…soy médica y trato de desempeñar mi labor lo más eficientemente posible…- le respondió la dracariana

- es mejor que estar esquivando las balas en el campo de combate.

-Bueno supongo que en eso tienes razón, no tengo ningún tipo de afición por el combate, solo me aliste a esta nave para, asistir a los heridos, no esperaba que me llamasen para una misión como misión como esta…en verdad tengo mucho miedo, estoy asustada...aunque ya te lo he dicho…

-Tranquila, si te hace sentir mejor… yo te protegeré

-Se que solo es un cumplido…pero…gracias

-¡No es solo un cumplido!- le reprocho la pequeña mujercita- de verdad, te acabo de conocer, pero eso no impide que este sea el inicio de una larga amistad…

Blair la miro con sus profundos ojos color zafiro y luego acoto

-Bueno…los de mi raza suelen ser bastante lentos para forjar amistades…pero Astrid, me encantaría que charlemos un momento…si salimos vivos de esta

-Por supuesto, yo invito los tragos- respondió, alegremente Astrid…

Zarbok Murt llego hasta el hangar y se dispuso a buscar la lanzadera 4: el punto de reunión…le tomo un tiempo puesto que todo el hangar era un hervidero de actividad, cuando hallo la lanzadera con la cifra numérica 4 (Zarbok había estudiado suficientemente las costumbres básicas humanas como para aprender su numerología)

Esperaba hallar a todo el pelotón ya reunido, pero allí solo estaban dos féminas ¿habría habido algún contratiempo?...se acerco a la lanzadera y las dos chicas los miraron con extrañeza… de modo que decidió presentarse, para infundir confianza

- Zarbok Murt, soldado confederado- y les extendió su mano.

-Yo soy Astrid… ¿tú eres el Azrel psíquico verdad?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras le estrechaba enérgicamente la mano, Blair solo le dio un ligero apretón y no pudo evitar una mueca al ver el tétrico aspecto de Zarbok.

-Si, humana, Tengo dotes psíquicas ¿Cómo lo sabias?

-Casham me enseño tu expediente, serás un miembro valioso del equipo.

-Espero serlo, ¿Dónde esta el resto del equipo?

-De momento. Solo somos nosotros tres- murmuro Blair encogiéndose de hombros

-Imposible, el capitán me envío una lista mucho mas extensa, de hecho aquí tengo…- en ese momento no pudo continuar puesto el estruendo de una explosión proveniente de uno de los cuartos contiguos al hangar ofusco todo sentido en aquel momento y tumbo a los tres contra el suelo… tardaron varios segundos en reincorporarse.

-¿Qué diantres ha sido eso?- pregunto Astrid mientras meneaba la cabeza para espabilarse.

-El enemigo a iniciado la ofensiva, ¡necesitamos reunir al equipo ya!- dijo Zarbok mientras abría un canal de comunicaciones directo con el capitán.

Una respuesta plagada de interferencias se hizo oír casi al instante…

-Zarbok…hay…inconvenientes, estamos siendo atacados… equipos de abordaje enemigos desplegados...por toda la nave,…en cuanto a los que restan del equipo…Sebastian esta muerto y Darvon inconciente, no cuentes con ellos…solo queda jane y va en camino…no espera…me están transmitiendo que acaba de ser interceptada por un pelotón enemigo que ha abordado…y la han dejado fuera de combate- Otra explosión se hizo sentir, pero esta vez en el hangar…- Debemos evacuar…¡a todos los pelotones en el Buscador de estrellas, diríjanse al la capsula de escape mas cercana y evacuen la nave!

-¿Qué hay de nosotros capitán? ¿Abortamos la misión?

-No…esto es demasiado importante…la llevaremos a cabo de todos modos…estaré allí en 5 minutos…

-¿Vendrá con nosotros capitán?... ¿capitán, esta ahí?- pero o hubo caso, el canal ya había sido cerrado, y solo se oían interferencias…en ese momento se oyó como otro disparo impactaba en la coraza de la nave- espero que se de prisa

Astrid se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza mientras desenfundaba una pistola de tamaño minúsculo (por si algún equipo de abordaje enemigo tenia la discreción de buscar en aquel lugar) y Blair se limito a encogerse contra una esquina, mientras se tapaba la cara.

Casham salio de su oficina, y comenzó a correr, pero no en dirección al hangar...Antes de ir allí tenia algo que hacer…debía evitar que el enemigo llegase hasta los ordenadores de la sala de mando…de lo contrario, este obtendría información clasificada y de vital importancia para voltear la guerra a su favor…algo que era inconcebible.

Se abrió paso a través de las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue un largo pasillo…la sala de mando estaba al final…pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día…un mecanoide (cuya fisiología recordaba bastante al de una araña…solo que esta era mecánica en su totalidad y poseía una batería de dos amenazantes metralletas en su morro) surgió desde uno de los costados y abrió fuego a discreción sobre el capitán…los proyectiles impactaron contra su armadura y la mayoría rebotaron…excepto uno que logro atravesarla y se alojo bajo su pulmón izquierdo…no obstante (y para su fortuna) Casham no llevaba siete años de servicio militar en balde y logro ponerse a cubierto antes de que mas munición hiciese de el , su blanco…acto seguido tanteo su espalda en busca de su fusil de plasma, lo tomo con rapidez, quito el seguro del arma y abrió fuego. Un rayo constante de plasma impacto de lleno en la superficie pulida del robot y este se hizo a un lado, una nueva descarga con aquella arma lo termino de incinerar, dejando el camino libre hasta la sala de mando, se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo a ella, ignorando la sangrante herida que tenia bajo su pulmón.

(El fusil de plasma era un arma experimental que disparaba pulsos de materia a elevados niveles energéticos y de temperatura, debido a su elevado coste de elaboración, no era un arma muy común, Casham había obtenido aquella pieza luego de habérsela arrebatado a un comandante de la centuria)

Ingreso en la sala de mando, algo turbado por su reciente encontronazo con el mecanoide, y se sentó frente a uno de los muchos ordenadores de la sala, procedió a bloquear todos los accesos a la red y a los archivos confederados, para que cualquier enemigo que quiera robar información mediante aquellas computadoras se viese impedido… luego de varios segundos, con gran satisfacción finalizo su trabajo y procedió a ponerse de pie…en ese momento sitio una punzada justo bajo las costillas…el proyectil que había ingresado en su cuerpo no pensaba dejarlo en paz…tenia que extraerlo y de solo pensar en ello un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo: no era nada agradable hurgar en tus propias entrañas para sacar un proyectil…sin embargo no era la primera vez que lo hacia, pero necesitaba tiempo y eso era algo de lo cual no disponía, de modo que se limito a apretar los dientes y a intentar ignorar el creciente dolor…intentar.

Luego de esto volvió a ponerse en marcha rumbo al hangar y comenzó a correr, cada paso era un martirio, la nave era extensa y el hangar se situaba justo al otro extremo de su posición actual… atravesó salas totalmente destrozadas, y mas de una vez tuvo que ocultarse de los mecanoides, que buscaban todo rastro de ser vivo para eliminarlo…pero sin duda lo mas duro fue ver la cantidad de camaradas, que murieron estando bajo su mando, y que habían confiado en el, que habían creído que podrían salir vivos de esa…en ese momento Casham se sintió como escoria, no obstante, no permitió que la asolación nublase su verdadero objetivo, ya habria tiempo de lamentaciones mas tarde…ahora debía encontrarse con aquellos que lo estaban esperando…

Una llamada llego al comunicador de Astrid y esta lo abrió al instante, se trataba del capitán…

-Pelotón ¿Cuál es su situación?

-¡Casham! –dijo Astrid con la voz cargada de emoción y alivio al mismo tiempo- me alegra saber que estas vivo, nosotros hemos tenido que deshacernos de varios mecanoides, pero ya estamos bien… Zarbok es un guerrero magnifico.

-No lo dudo- dijo la voz jadeante de Casham- ahora mismo me encuentro a pocos metros de distancia, ya casi estoy con ustedes…

-Dese prisa capitán, esta nave va a despresurizarse en cualquier momento y entonces estaremos perdidos- intervino el Azrel con su acostumbrada voz cavernosa.

-Voy todo lo rápido que puedo Zarbok…Casham, corto y fuera.

En ese momento Astrid guardo su comunicador nuevamente y miro con cierta compasión a la doctora Blair, quien seguía acurrucada, y aunque ya no se cubría la cara con sus manos, llevaba una expresión de horror muy marcada en su rostro.

-Pobrecilla, el combate no es tu punto fuerte- dijo con voz tranquilizadora la pelirroja mientras le daba una palmadita a la dracariana. Zarbok contemplo aquella escena una mirada de reprobación total.

Blair estaba por darle una respuesta agradecida a Astrid cuando una figura apareció en el hangar…sin duda se trataba del capitán, pero no se lo veía muy bien, parecía fatigado y tras de si iba dejando un fino reguero de sangre, trotaba a duras penas para acortar la distancia que le separaba de el y el resto del equipo. Astrid corrió hacia el para ayudarlo, pero el capitán la hizo a un lado

-Atravesé toda la nave, creo que puedo hacer los últimos diez metros sin ayuda, además…en peores he estado- dijo el capitán

-Eres tan cabezota que un día vas a acabar mal- alego Astrid mientras se limitaba a caminar a su lado- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas herido?

-¿Eso iba a ayudar en algo?

-No…Pero, aun así es…

-Entonces no se diga mas- le interrumpió Casham- pongamos en marcha ese trasto y larguémonos de aquí.

-Me parece que deberíamos dar ciertos "ajustes" a tu misión, puesto que, por lo visto, nos quedamos sin punto de retorno.

-Eso tendremos tiempo de conversarlo mientras viajamos a olimpo

-Tú nunca te rindes ¿eh?- dijo Astrid arqueando una ceja, Casham soltó un breve y ahogada risa.

Luego de un rápido saludo con Blair y con Zarbok, Casham abrió la puerta plegadiza de la lanzadera 4 y procedió a tomar la cabina del piloto, había que salir de allí y rápido, la nave se estaba despresurizando a causa de las brechas en el casco, el capitán fijo el rumbo y activo los motores de la lanzadera, quienes respondieron casi al instante con un rugido atronador, era un modelo de motor viejo, aun funcionaba a base de hidrocarburos, pero era funcional y mucho mas fiable que los mas vanguardistas (que funcionaban a base de antimateria, ).

-¿Sabes manejar esto?- le pregunto la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto

-Algo…

-¿Algo?- repitió Astrid con una expresión de miedo plasmada en su rostro, mientras tanteaba bajo su asiento en busca del cinturón de seguridad, en el compartimiento trasero Zarbok Y Blair le imitaron.

Casham omitió una respuesta mordaz e hizo despegar la lanzadera que salio disparada a gran velocidad del hangar, dejando tras de si, al destruido "Buscador de estrellas", para encaminarse directamente hacia la estación espacial Olimpo.

Fin del capitulo 2, si te gusto deja un review!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 reabriendo viejas heridas

Luego de haber establecido las coordenadas hacia la estación espacial Olimpo, Casham se relajo en su silla…o eso intento porque en cuanto cambio de posición un puntazo le hizo recordar el proyectil que, en ese momento, se encontraba bajo su pulmón izquierdo, a causa del dolor, soltó un ligero gimoteo y un hilillo de sangre se escurrió de entre su armadura, Astrid, que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto lo miro con preocupación.

-Creo que, deberías vendarte esa herida.

-No, es posible- gruño Casham entre jadeos- no sin antes sacar la bala de mi cuerpo.

Astrid se escandalizo

-¿Y no me lo dijiste?... ¿Es que no valoras tu salud?, podrías haber….

-Ya enserio estoy bien, me he quitado esquirlas del cuerpo antes, puedo hacerlo con este proyectil, ahora si me permites...- dijo Casham mientras extraía una navaja de su cinto

-No no te permito- intervino la pelirroja mientras le arrebataba ágilmente la navaja de sus manos- Blair es medica ella lo hará, así estaremos seguros, voy a buscarla- y acto seguido Astrid abrió la puerta que conectaba con el cuarto de transporte detrás de la cabina, allí se encontraba Blair lo mas alejadamente posible de Zarbok quien limpiaba con indiferencia su fusil.

-Blair, necesito de tus servicios…

-Por supuesto- dijo la doctora dracariana, que estaba muy alegre de tener algo mejor que hacer que quedarse allí sentada con el Azrel- adivino, ¿Casham necesita ayuda con su herida?

-Es más que una simple herida, tiene una bala bajo el pulmón…

-Es preocupante, ¿podrías…decirle al capitán que se acerque, para que le examine?

En los próximos cinco minutos subsiguientes Astrid se las apaño para que Casham consintiera que le revisasen, a regañadientes, el capitán se tumbo en el cuarto de transporte luego de quitarse la parte superior de su armadura, (dejando al descubierto un musculoso abdomen bañado en sangre ya seca).

En ese momento Zarbok pregunto, con cierto sobresalto

-estamos todos aquí, ¿No debería haber alguien pilotando la lanzadera?

-No es necesario, una vez fijada las coordenadas de destino la inteligencia artificial de la nave se encarga de trazar el recorrido- respondió la pelirroja mientras tomaba un pequeño botiquín color granate que se encontraba asido a la pared metálica- Blair, quizás en este botiquín puedas encontrar algo que te sirva, no es lo mismo que una plataforma medica completa, pero supongo es mejor que nada.

-Supones bien, necesitare un paquete de estimulantes, un desinfectante para evitar una posible gangrena a futuro y por ultimo una pinza- solicito la dracariana con un gesto meditabundo mientras evaluaba el pequeño orificio sangrante en el abdomen de Casham.

Astrid le proporciono todo el material solicitado conforme los iba encontrando en el diminuto botiquín, y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que, pese a su poca madurez, Blair era una profesional consumada (como le había predicho el capitán varias horas antes en su oficina), movía sus dedos con suma gracilidad y muy ágilmente subministrando el antiséptico a la herida, mientras comenzaba a introducir con delicadeza la pinza en la misma para sujetar y extraer la munición, en ese instante Casham soltó un quejido y Blair adopto una expresión de culpa.

-Lo siento, este procedimiento seria más sencillo y menos doloroso con un anestésico, pero por desgracia no se colocan en los botiquines estándar- se explico la doctora

-Tú solo saca esa cosa de mi cuerpo…cuanto antes mejor

Blair apremio e introdujo la pinza hasta que esta dio con algo rígido, sin duda se trataba de la bala, entonces, cuando estuvo segura de que se trataba del objeto ajeno al cuerpo, la doctora dracariana abrió la pinza para luego cerrarla en torno a este y sustraerlo rápidamente. Por fortuna el proyectil cedió al primer tirón. Luego de concluir con éxito este procedimiento Blair le inyecto al capitán el paquete de estimulantes para disminuir su dolor y acelerar la regeneración de la herida, la cual vendo para finiquitar el asunto.

-Se que pude haberlo hecho mejor y…- comenzó la doctora

-Esta bien, de hecho me siento casi reconstituido ya- le atajo Casham mientras se ponía de pie.

-Pero es que…

-Mira- interrumpió Astrid mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a Blair- Casham ha pasado todos sus años de servicio quitándose balas del cuerpo, usando un cuchillo de combate ¿y crees que estuviste mal?

-Es cierto- corroboro el capitán- en verdad te lo agradezco, y por cierto, tu expediente estaba en lo cierto cuando leí que "tus habilidades son solo comparables con tus deseos de asistir al herido".

Blair se sonrojo (algo en bastante notorio en ella, teniendo en cuenta la palidez extrema de su piel, rasgo muy usual en su raza, pero que se veía exótico para los cánones humanos) y se limito a responder

-Solo hago mi trabajo.

-Muy conmovedor, pero sugiero que aprovechemos el tiempo que nos resta de viaje para planear nuestro asalto- Acoto Zarbok fríamente- toda precaución será poca

Aunque Casham sintió que fue algo descortés por parte del Azrel interrumpir tan fríamente, en el fondo sabia que tenia razón, el plan estaba trazado a grandes rasgos y debía pulirse, de modo que le dio la razón:

-Estoy de acuerdo, necesitamos comenzar a pensar en ello inmediatamente para tener una minima posibilidad, de modo que les explicare como vamos a concretar el operativo...antes de partir del buscador de estrellas tome los planos de olimpo para planificar nuestro ingreso y, si tenemos suerte, nuestra salida- en ese momento el capitán extrajo de su cinto un ordenador de bolsillo y, tras oprimir varios "botones virtuales" en la pantalla táctil, desplegó, frente a ellos, un pequeño holograma que recreaba a una estación espacial, cuyo nombre, podía verse claramente grabado en la superficie de la misma "olimpo"- obtener estos planos requirió la vida de mas de una docena de espías e infiltrados, de modo que ahora podemos evitar que esas muertes hayan sido en vano y aprovechar al máximo el fruto de su sacrificio, ahora bien, estuve estudiando la estructura de olimpo, y me sorprendió el hecho de que no posee ningún tipo de apertura, ni ventanas, ni exclusas al exterior, y la única forma de ingresar al lugar es mediante un pequeño hangar, situado aquí- y señalo con el índice la zona inferior de la estación espacial, en ella se podía apreciar una minúscula entrada de aterrizaje- en resumen, el lugar es un termo gigantesco con una única entrada, y por consiguiente, con una única salida, no obstante, no es tan impenetrable como parece, sus radares son una de sus principales ventajas y nosotros poseemos un campo de distorsión que nos hace invisibles frente a estos. En cuanto a las puertas del hangar estas se abren periódicamente para permitir el abastecimiento mediante naves cargueras, en ese momento será cuando irrumpiremos, pero debemos hacerlo con rapidez, de lo contrario, nos cerraran las puertas en las narices, nunca mejor dicho.

-¿Y que sucederá una vez que estemos dentro? Han de tener un sistema de seguridad muy avanzado, con tecnología de punta y deberíamos prepararnos para eludirlo, además de que, muy probablemente encontremos una fuerte oposición por parte de los guardias de seguridad.

-Astrid, que dices, ¿podrías burlar la seguridad de semejante instalación? Estamos hablando hipotéticamente, claro no estoy muy seguro sobre que nos vamos a encontrar ahí dentro.

-Si, estoy casi segura que si, siempre hay fallas en el sistema por más seguro que se le considere…por ejemplo, hasta las criaturas mas abominables necesitan aire fresco para vivir: han de tener un sistema de ventilación, mediante el cual podríamos dispersar un gas soporífero a toda la instalación, en varios minutos todos los guardias caerían en brazos de Morfeo.

-Eso no funcionara, has de saber que lo mas probables es que los guardias de seguridad, sea cual sea su raza, empleen cascos completos con filtros de aire- argumento Zarbok.

-Es cierto, debemos pensar otro modo- asintió Casham.

Todos permanecieron en silencio durante algunos minutos en donde el único sonido audible era el traqueteo constante del motor de la lanzadera, y de cuando en cuando algún que otro pitido por parte del ordenador. Cada cual manifestaba su concentración en el asunto de manera diferente, Zarbok, se limito a cerrar sus cuatro ojos en señal de meditación, Astrid jugueteaba abriendo y cerrando la navaja que le había arrebatado a Casham (el cual no paraba de dar vueltas a paso lento por todo el pequeño recinto) veinte minutos antes, Blair, (quien había permanecido en silencio durante la disquisición acerca de cómo ingresar a olimpo) apoyo se recostó en uno de los bancos metálicos soldados a la pared y adopto una expresión cansada. Finalmente el capitán rompió el silencio…

-Camaradas, he llegado a la conclusión que es inútil planificar algo concreto sin saber siquiera con que nos encontraremos allí, no suelo decir esto, pero realmente ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es relajarnos y cuando llegue el momento, nos amoldaremos a las circunstancias, no merece la pena malgastar las que podrian ser nuestras ultimas horas de vida desvenándonos los sesos en este asunto.

Blair, Astrid y Zarbok, lo miraron con cierta sorpresa.

-Una táctica tan audaz como peligrosa, no obstante, concuerdo contigo, es difícil planificar cuando el futuro es incierto- mascullo Zarbok.

-Y que vamos a hacer entonces- inquirió Astrid

-No se ustedes…pero yo hace mucho que no duermo- le respondió Casham sonriente, y fue entonces cuando la pelirroja se percato de las profundas ojeras que conferían al rostro del capitán un aspecto cadavérico- voy a descansar un poco, el ordenador calculo el tiempo de llegada estimado a Olimpo en 3 horas 42 minutos...con eso me basta- y acto seguido se levanto, (hizo una mueca al hacerlo puesto que la herida aun no se cerraba) y se dirigió a la cabina del piloto.

Una vez que cerro la puerta Casham Fryar se recostó lo mejor que pudo sobre el sillón del piloto y cerro sus ojos….esperaba descansar…relajarse, pero unas visiones de fuego y muerte se cruzaron fugazmente por su cabeza y recordó a su tripulación…a aquellas personas que habían confiado en el y habían muerto a sus ordenes…aun los que habían logrado escapar en las capsulas de emergencia, era poco probable que fuesen rescatados antes de que naves de la centuria les encontrasen y los asesinasen…o cosas peores…y de solo pensarlo se estremeció, luego una sensación de culpa le recorrió de pies a cabeza y un sintió un gusto amargo en su boca…intento disipar aquellos turbios pensamientos de su cabeza…hurgo en su bolsillo con nerviosismo y extrajo un minúsculo paquete de píldoras para dormir…las consumía desde hace un tiempo, y se habían convertido en un suplemento indispensable para su reposo, aunque en el fondo sabia que eran una adicción. Tomo dos con la punta de sus dedos enguantados y noto que le temblaba la mano…con cuidado se llevo las pastillas a su boca y las mordió, rompiendo la cubierta exterior de aquellas pequeñas capsulas y liberando el sabor agrio que conservaban en el núcleo. Cualquiera que no estuviese habituado a aquello, hubiese escupido el comprimido de inmediato, pero Casham conocía demasiado bien aquella sensación y se las trago como si de un caramelo se tratase. El efecto fue casi inmediato y una sensación de pesadez se apodero de el, quien abrazo aquella modorra y finalmente logro conciliar el sueño…dormir…descansar…olvidar…

…Se encontraba en la puerta de un apartamento y se vio a si mismo en el reflejo del cristal de la esta…allí un joven de unos diecisiete años, sonreía nerviosamente con un ramo de rosas en la mano…era el mismo….once años mas joven…se veía extraño sin ninguna cana ni cicatriz de guerra…y tan…lucido. Una joven de aproximadamente su misma edad con un cabello largo, de aspecto sedoso, ojos esmeralda y nariz respingada salio por la puerta y recibió el ramo con alegría…se dedicaron algunas palabras de cariño y se fueron caminando juntos….Catherine.

La imagen se disolvió para dar lugar a otra…en ella logro identificarse nuevamente, pero ya con un gesto mas maduro…esta vez vestía un traje de gala y se encontraba sentado frente a la misma chica en un restorán…logro identificar el fragmento de una conversación…

-Entonces…Catherine… ¿quieres intentarlo?...se que… parece algo precipitado, pero…- expreso con torpeza, pero de una manera muy sentimental el chico.

-Claro que si…me encantaría llevar esto a algo mas serio- le respondió la joven con una mirada tranquilizadora.

-Oh…lo siento, si fui algo torpe sabes…solo, no quería arruinarlo

- Está bien- dijo riendo la muchacha y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla- te amo Casham.

-No tanto como yo a ti…

La escena culmino con la joven pareja tomados de las manos...

Una nueva toma lugar…esta vez Casham se encontraba en una parada de autobús, en una ciudad cuyos rascacielos alcanzaban alturas descomunales y el tráfico era descomunal. La chica…estaba junto a el. Un letrero de neón colgaba sobre ellos y en el un texto color carmesí anunciaba el nombre del lugar: "Recov City,"

-Vamos, solo me iré por dos semanas

-Lo se, pero igual te extrañare Casham, prométeme que me vas a llamar.

-Todos los días…y…yo también, te extrañare, pero no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad de empleo, créeme, si me aceptan mi presupuesto se incrementara en un triple del actual…

-Te deseo suerte amor y ojala todo vaya viento a favor.

El transporte público apareció en la esquina y se detuvo en la parada, el chico subió, luego de abrazar apasionadamente a su enamorada…Catherine. Acto seguido todo se volvió negro y una nueva imagen comenzó a tomar forma, ahora Casham se encontraba abriendo un paquete en una pequeña habitación, el paquete había sido enviado por ELLA, ya llevaba ocho días sin verla personalmente…con ansias por descubrir el contenido de aquel presente rompió la envoltura de papel madera…dentro había un espejo…EL ESPEJO…y una breve nota explicativa aclaraba que le enviaba aquello porque al verse a si mismo la vería a ella…después de todo…era su otra mitad ¿verdad?...y aunque el concepto era bastante metafórico, el espejo poseía un marco muy bello…lo guardo con delicadeza en un armario y se dispuso a llamarla para agradecerle el envío. Nuevamente todo desapareció para que una nueva visión tuviese lugar…

Ahora el chico tenia un aspecto demacrado y totalmente fatigado…se encontraba sentado entre un sinnúmero de escombros y metal retorcido…cientos de cadáveres daban un aspecto mas que macabro al lugar y una docena de rescatistas buscaban supervivientes…nadie se percataba de su presencia…ni era su intención llamar la atención…prefería vivir su pena el solo…rompió en llanto… ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUE HABIA SUCEDIDO AQUELLO? ¿POR QUE NO FUE EL QUIEN ESTUVIESE ALLI CUANDO INICIO EL ATAQUE? Si tan solo hubiese podido estar con ella en ese momento…hubiese sido una buena muerte…tenia un ápice de esperanza…de que hubiese sobrevivido…pero en el fondo el sabía que ella ya descansaba en paz…las bombas no habían perdonado a nadie… ¿Por qué pasaba aquello?...se sentía impotente…incapaz de hacer algo al respecto siquiera…quería vengarse…ayudar a que nadie mas pasase por lo que el paso…pero no había manera ¿O si?...quizás…si se alistaba en el ejercito…podría contribuir…si…pero eso no sanaría su pena…ella había muerto…basta….nunca mas la vería, ni podría apreciar su perfume de lilas…BASTA…si tan solo pudiese oír su risa una vez mas…¡BASTA!...todo aquello derivo en un remolino de emociones y ninguna de ellas agradable…sintió que su alrededor se desvanecía y, finalmente…despertó, se encontraba de bruces contra el tablero de mando de la lanzadera y Astrid lo miraba desde el asiento del copiloto con suma preocupación.

-¿Malos sueños? ¿Otra vez?-

-…lo de siempre…

-Aun la recuerdas ¿Verdad?

-Si…para mi pesar…y acabo de darme cuenta que he perdido el espejo.

-No deberías aferrarte a cosas materiales.

-¿Te das cuenta que era todo cuanto me quedaba de ella? Si quiera encontraron su cuerpo…jamás pudieron darle un entierro…

-¡Ya basta! ¡No dejes que los fantasmas de un pasado aciago te turben el futuro!

-¿Y tu que puedes saber? ¿A caso has vivido lo que yo? No, entonces te agradecería que no me fastidies…Astrid… en serio…eres como una hermana para mi…pero ahora necesito estar un tiempo a solas…

-¡Han pasado siete años Casham! ¡Es hora de que lo superes, no puedes seguir así por el resto de tu vida!...sin tan solo, pudieses comprender…-en ese momento hizo un alto en su discurso y se mordió el labio inferior- da igual, siempre serás igual de tozudo…pero te conste que de ti depende- y dicho esto la pequeña pelirroja salio de la cabina del piloto con aire ofendido…

Blair tecleaba un pequeño ordenador de bolsillo con sus finos y delicados dedos y solo levanto la vista cuando Astrid, con un gesto muy amargo, se sentó junto a ella…

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto la dracariana mientras guardaba el ordenador- ¿algo malo?

-Al parecer en los veinte minutos que alcanzo a conciliar el sueño, tuvo ciertos…recuerdos de su trágico pasado.

-¿Qué clase de recuerdos?

-Pues…mira, no debería ser yo quien te lo cuente…si quieres puedes preguntarle a el…aunque no te lo recomiendo que lo hagas ahora…no esta del todo bien…de hecho fue algo brusco conmigo, hace tiempo que no actuaba así…yo…no se que le sucede- y varias lagrimas brotaron de sus pequeños y avellanados ojos color café-..Me preocupo mucho por el- y sin pensarlo se abrazo muy fuertemente a Blair quien la miro con cierta sorpresa…y luego la correspondió, abrazándola calidamente.

Hasta aquí va el capitulo 3, si te gusto deja un comentario, o si crees que deba cambiar algo, solo dímelo ^^ y mil disculpas por los posibles (y frecuentes) errores gramaticales.


End file.
